The Inventor
by Azrael-2905
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, was an inventor. An inventor of what? An inventor of whatever he needed at the time.
1. Creation

"Speech"

"Demonic Speech"

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

Narrative

"Ero-Sennin, what are those freaky white eyes of the Hyuuga for anyways?"

"Those 'freaky white eyes' as you call them kid, are known as the Byakugan, this doujutsu allows them to see vast distances in an almost 360 degree vision, granting them the moniker, 'All-Seeing Eye' In addition, it also allows them to perceive the chakra network of any human within their range. In order to beat Neji, you will need to improve upon your speed as you cannot allow a Hyuuga to touch you, as you saw in the preliminaries"

"What if they couldn't see me though? What if….."

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Begin"

…

"Humph, pathetic not even trying to dodge my attack fate has decl-"

*POOF*

"Impossible, a Shadow Clone, but how? He isn't even in the arena!"

…..

"Uzumaki Naruto, due to not being in the arena is disqu-"

_A kunai seemingly of its own accord is being held to the stunned Hyuuga's throat while only one word is uttered._

"Yield."

"I….. I yield"

_And with that, Uzumaki Naruto appeared from directly behind the perplexed Hyuuga and folded a shimmering cloth into his pocket._

"But how?"

"I am an inventor, whenever something I need does not exist, I make it exist."

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

/ PAGE BREAK /

"The Death God is able to extract even forcibly bonded souls? Hm I wonder….."

"**Another invention inspired by the God that put me in here brat? I imagine this requires more tinkering with the seal….. hmmm you're lucky I'm in a good enough mood to allow it…"**

"I wish to speak with my mother, I wish to speak with my mother, I wish to speak with my mother… It's not working… damn."

"**Perhaps an identity is needed? You cannot pull a soul whose identity you do not know after-all, try that sensei of yours."**

"Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin….."

"You called brat?"

"I…..it worked!"

"I'm proud of you kid, still you can't call us souls back here for too long, it hurts us see? And although you can't see it, your life force is slowly being drained to power this apparition, now I need to tell you about my old student Nagato…"

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life"

...

"Konan, Naruto, I trust you to carry on mine, Yahiko's and Jiraiya-sensei's dream….. My time… is passed"

'Thank you for your help….. Jiraiya-sensei, Father'

"Father, Father, Father… It's….. not working."

"**This seal only has a fraction of the God's power and your stone only has a fraction of that power, The God of Death will not give up a soul he has devoured so easily."**

"I guess….. I just wanted to know who my mother was."

"**You will learn, in time."**

"Kurama, you know something? Who was she!?"

"**... I cannot say, not yet, still you must experiment. Try calling a soul you know of, but have not had close interactions with, like that Uchiha."**

"Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

"You called, Naruto-kun?"

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi… it's not working!"

"**This Impure World Resurrection, is such a ghastly technique."**

"Then I need another item in order to remove the souls from the bodies….. Elder trees are said to have spawned from the other world perhaps something made from one of those trees?"

"**The essence of death cannot be imprinted onto a tree as pure as elder, trust me, Matatabi tried.**

"No…. but perhaps…. a crystallized essence…?"

"**You would need the rest of the power of the seal in order to get a crystal of any significant size, talk to the container of the eight tails, if you can defeat the waterfalls of truth, you will be worthy….. of my power"**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"T…..the nine-tails? No that silouette, its Naruto!"

"Yo sensei! I'm here to test out a new invention, if I may?"

"Go ahead….."

"Thanks sensei, now ….. aim at the construct aaaaaand EXPEL!"

A jet of green light rockets towards Kushimaru Kuriarare and upon contact, the body briefly glows and crumbles into ashes.

/ PAGE BREAK /

"H….heh, looks like Madara… is gonna take me with him."

"**Brat, those three items of yours, they cannot be united again. their power, the power over death itself, cannot be allowed into mortal hands!"**

"What can I do Kurama, I am dying, I can't destroy them, they might be needed again….."

"**I will die with you brat, the death God itself will not allow that contract to be undone unless…. you seal me within those three items."**

"I….. I'll do it. Thank you my friend, and goodbye.

"**Heh, I really have gone soft-hearted…. to … allow …...this…."**


	2. Discovery

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

_It began with a orphan with a prophecy hanging over his head._

"...And with those three items in hand, he struck down the great calamity and was himself, struck down."

_It continued with three brothers…_

"Ignotus, Antioch, come look at this"

…_...Who found objects of great power…_

"This must be the tomb that tablet was depicting Cadmus, well done!"

…_...But could not comprehend the malice they contained._

"**It appears these items are destined to be wielded after all… Naruto."**


	3. Sin

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

"With this wand in hand, none shall ever best me in a duel! I am undefeatable!"

_Or so he thought, until in the dead of night a thief stole into his room and slit his neck._

"Wha… Where am I?"

"**I knew this would happen foolish wielder, the essence of death, will bring naught but death to it. I the essence of Wrath, Greed and Envy banish you to the afterlife!"**

_And he closed his eyes, and knew no more._

/ PAGE BREAK /

"**You believe yourself to be worthy to wield me?!"**

"I wish to see my beloved"

"**The epitome of Pride and Lust, set in a ring?!"**

"I wish to see my beloved"

"**You will regret this… Mortal"**

"I wish to see my beloved"

...

"Beloved, the stone, it works, you have come back to me!"

"Cadmus, it hurts, oh it hurts! Please my love, let me go, send me back."

"But why? We can be together again?"

"We can be together Cadmus, join me, in the place of eternal bliss… Join me… Cadmus."

"I...I understand, we shall be together again soon."

"**Hmmhmmhmm, foolish mortal, none but the creator shall be allowed to wield me! Join your woman in the pure world."**

"I see, the vision of fire was no vision at all, but a vision…. of you!"

/ PAGE BREAK /

"You did not claim me until it was my time unlike my brothers….. why?"

"**I am fire and death, but I only embody two of my creators seven original sins, those of Gluttony and Sloth, thus I am the most forgiving of the three, your intentions, while misguided were pure and thus, the cloak did not curse you. Any users of the items shall meet myself upon their death, however should they be judged unworthy, the items will bring about their death much quicker than otherwise.**

"Thank you for your honesty and your judgement but if I may just ask…"

"**I tire of this conversation, join your brothers in the next realm."**

_And with that, the three unearthed items began to change hands, and fact degenerated into fable, fable into myth and myth into legend, and thus a new legend was born, that should a _human master all three items and survive the trial of fire, he shall be christened master of death. Is this true? Well all legends must surelybegin somewhere. I shall retire for the evening.

Your friend,

Albus.


	4. Murder

"Speech"

**"Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

Narrative

_Wrath_

"You... You killed them. I'll kill you!"

/ PAGE BREAK /

_Greed_

"With that power, I could finally accomplish all my dreams, that wand, will be mine!"

/ PAGE BREAK /

_Envy_

"Why, why should she have the all-powerful wand, I'm the eldest, and more powerful, it should be mine, it will be mine!"

_The incarnation of Wrath, Greed and Envy continued to carve its bloody history into the world, but then something happened, that it did not expect._

"Expelliarmus"

"I'm sorry Gellert, but I have let you run rampant for far too long, you must be stopped... For the Greater Good"

**"This human, he has no wrath, no envy, no greed... what is he? Could he be the one... to re-unite us?"**

**...**

**"I will leave him be, for now..."**


	5. Sadism

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

_Pride_

"We are the last living descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself! we have no need to kowtow to some filthy muggles! Bombarda!"

**"Attacking some governmental officials, hmmhmmhmm, that'll get you put away for a while, your Pride, is your downfall, filthy human."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

_Lust_

"E..excuse me, it is a rather hot day, would you like some water?"

...

"T...Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yes, after his father, Tom Riddle. And Marvolo, after mine. I hope he looks like his papa, I'm sorry I can't be here for you... my sweet baby boy."

**"You held on substantially longer than most, a side effect of not using the ring I suppose, still you fell to Lust as I knew you would, stupid woman. Tom Marvolo Riddle, will it be Pride or Lust that kills you, I wonder?"**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"And with this, my second Horcrux, will be complete."

**"So, like your Grandfather, you fall to Pride, very we- WHAT IS THIS DEVILRY THAT PERVADES MY SANCTUM?! Boy, you have made a huge mistake, I will see you pay dearly for thisssss."**


	6. Apathy

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

_Sloth_

"How could a cloak like this exist? Still, with this cloak, sneaking into Gringotts will be easy!"

...

"A thief eh? take his cloak, we will return it too the Potter's ... for a fee."

"And the girl?"

"Feed her to the Dragon."

**"Sloth... Laziness... It can be deadly... A communion? Urgh, such a drag."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

_Gluttony_

*Munch, munch, munch*

"James dear, you really shouldn't eat so much."

"Honestly son, its a wonder the cloak can cover you at all with all the weight you'll be packing on!"

"I can't help it mum, dad ever since I started Hogwarts I've just been so hungry, its not just me, Pete, Sirius and Remus are too"

***Yawn***

**"It seems my very presence causes him to consume far more than usual for his age, thinking is such a drag, I'll go back to sleep, he isn't the one"**

...

"To think the great and athletic James Potter would slip over a plate of food and drop his wand, it almost makes me not want to kill you. Avada Kedavra!... Almost"

/ PAGE BREAK /

"... Use it well."

...

"My bodies gone!"


	7. Communion

**"Wrath"**

**"Pride"**

"Sloth"

"Gluttony"

**"I Wrath, preside in place of myself, Greed and Envy"**

**"I Pride, preside in place of myself and Lust"**

"I Sloth... preside... me 'n' Gluttony" *snore*

**"WAKE UP SLOTH!"**

"Such a draaaaag."

**"Brothers, I called this communion in order to ask for some... assistance."**

**"Oh?"**

**"If you direct your attentions towards my vessel, you will find a piece of soul has attempted to use it as a vessel, I have isolated it for now, however and will destroy it soon."**

**"I advise against that Pride, it seems the human who did this was unaware as to your true nature, enlightening him would be... Unwise."**

"Agreed, perhaps, moving the soul from the stone into the golden band? The sorcerer, as young as he is, will just presume to have misaimed the spell, and you won't have to share space with the low lifeform."

**"Gluttony wha... Sloth fell asleep I assume... Idiot. Your counsel is wise and I will do as you advise, however should one of you come across this human, I want him to suffer, my pride will allow no less!"**

**"The Wrath in this one is large, torturing him should be... Amusing."**

"I sense no Gluttony or Sloth from the shard, however should my owner stumble upon him, I will do my best to afflict him with my ailments"

**"I thank you, my brethren, I feel the promised day will soon be upon us, we shall soon become whole again."**

**"Until then."**


	8. Immortality

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

"My bodies gone!"

**"Hmm, he seems to have a similar fragment as Pride attached to him... Such a drag."**

**...**

**"Very well Pride, I will devour the shard and leave the child intact, as you wish"**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Mum... Dad?"

...

"But how?"

...

"I see, you can't talk."

**"Deceptions and illusions..."**

"Dad, was that you?"

...

/ PAGE BREAK /

"C-c-class t-t-turn to p-page 439 i-in your b-books p-please"

'How can this guy have survived vampires? He's scared of his own shadow!'

**"Is he truly? Or is he just... acting?"**

"What? Who said that?!"

"Is there a problem Potter?"

"No sir."

"G-good."

'Just then, he didn't stutter, and I know i didn't imagine that voice.'

**"Observe child, observe and judge."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"It must be Snape, that slimy greasy git, always up to no good and bullying Harry, I bet he's after the stone. He's already met Fluffy, on Halloween."

"But if it is _Professor _Snape Ronald, why hasn't he acted yet?"

"Oh I don't know, probably scared of Dumbledore isn't he? What do you reckon Harry? Harry?"

"Oh? Hm, yeah. Snape right."

"Whatsamatter Harry, you always zone out when we talk about this nowadays, what's bugging you?"

"Have you ever... No, nevermind, its nothing."

"But Harry -"

"Just leave it Hermione, Ron. Please?"

"Still we need to go make sure Hagrid hasn't told anyone."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

'But still, what if it IS Quirrell, or maybe he and Snape are working together?'

**"Continue observing, child."**

...

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Incarcerous!"

"So it was you? Professor Quirrell."

"You don't seem surprised to see me, Potter, why is that?"

"Your acting and stutter, were not perfect. Are you working alone? Or is Snape somewhere skulking about?"

"Severus? does seem like the type doesn't he? While I am not working with him, I am not alone either. I'm never alone, never. Now what does this mirror do?"

**"Deceptions and illusions."**

"Use the boy!"

"Tell me Potter, what do you see?"

**"! This presence!"**

"Presence? What presence?"

"What was that Potter? Speak up!"

**...**

"I see an illusion of my family, nothing more."

"Pitiful boy tr-"

"He lies..."

"Tell the truth! What! Do! You! See?!"

"Let me speak to him, face... to face"

**"I was correct. This presence, it is him!"**

'Him who?'

**"Tom Marvolo Riddle."**

"Harry Potter, we meet again"

"Voldemort?"

...

"...That's it Harry, together we'll do-"

**"He lies."**

"-extraordinary things, just give me the STONE!"

"You liar!"

"Kill him!"

...

**"Stop reaching for the stone! Idiot boy. KILL HIM! MAIM HIM! MUTILATE HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER!"**

...

"Ahhh! It burns!"

**"Good, now go for the neck!"**

"Avada Kedav AAAARGH!"

...

/ PAGE BREAK /

...

"Professor, I have one more question?"

"Ask away, dear boy."

"Voldemort... What was his name?"

"Names are a powerful thing Harry, but I believe you of all people deserve to know... Tom, his name was Tom Riddle, though should you meet him again, I advise against mentioning it, he despises that name."

"I understand Professor, thank you."

...

'You aren't a figment of my imagination, you knew Voldemort's name! Who are you?'

**"I am one yet I am two. two of seven to be exact. When the seven come together they become one, one of nine. When the nine come together they too become one. and should this occur, a calamity shall arise."**

'Which means...?'

**"I am attached to your cloak, you need not know more. Sleep child, we shall converse once you require my assistance, once more..."**


	9. Petrification

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

_#Parseltongue#_

'I haven't heard that voice in a while now, since the hospital if I recall, it's the middle of summer now, maybe I was imagining it afterall.'

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Harry Potter, such an honour it is."

...

"I'm sorry, it's my nephew he's very disturbed, meeting strangers upsets him, that's why we keep him upstairs."

...

'What exactly is a house-elf? Or are you going to continue ignoring me? Voice?'

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Maybe we should wait by the car?"

"The car!"

...

**"This notion, is foolish and idiotic, you have an owl boy!"**

'Oh so now you talk to me?'

**...**

'Have it your way then, still you have a point there.'

"Ron, I'm sure this car of yours is illegal, I'm going to send Hedwig to McGonagall and wait inside the station, you going to wait with me?"

"Pfft that'll take HOURS! I didn't peg you for a coward Harry."

**"... Idiot."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Mr Potter, I came as soon as Professor McGonagall recieved your owl, grab my arm, we'll apparate to Hogsmeade and walk from there."

"Thank you Professor Sprout. Though you should know, Ron took his father's flying car."

"Of all of the ... Thank you for informing me of this, Mr Potter."

/ PAGE BREAK /

"... YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY YOU COULDN'T LISTEN TO HARRY IS ANYONE'S IDEA!..."

/ PAGE BREAK /

_#I smell BLOOD!#_

**"You do NOT want to follow a snake of that size boy."**

'Snake?'

**"..."**

_#Yessss. time... to kill.#_

...

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods!"

/ PAGE BREAK /

_#leave Justin alone!#_

...

"You're a parselmouth, why didn't you tell us?!"

...

**"This ability, will turn others against you, trust no-one, they will inevitably betray you."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

'Another body.'

**"Why are you staring at the scene of the crime? Leave before-"**

"Caught in the act."

**"-you are caught..."**

...

"...Is there anything, you wish to tell me?"

"No sir."

**"Wrath?"**

"...Nothing."

...

'Who is Wrath?'

**"..."**

'Answer me!'

**"He is one yet he is three. Three of seven to be exact. When the seven come together they become one, one of nine. When the nine come together they too become one. I have told you this."**

'So if he is three and you are two, where are the other two?'

**"In the third artefact." **

'Which is where?'

**"Hidden, even from our eyes."**

'You called the three Wrath, what is your name?'

**"Wrath, Greed and Envy, reside in one artefact, Wrath being the dominant. Sloth and Gluttony reside in your cloak."**

'Meaning Pride and Lust reside in the third artefact. The Seven deadly sins? Split from one being?'

**"Correct."**

'What shall I call you, Sloth, Gluttony or both?'

**"We shall respond to either, remember we are two."**

'Who is speaking now, Sloth or Gluttony?'

**"...Gluttony"**

'Thank you for your advise and assistance, Gluttony.'

**"..."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Tom Marvolo Riddle? Isn't that...?"

**"Voldemort. And I sense a foul magic emanating from this book, hide it, and seek out the wielder of Wrath."**

"I can't, he's left the school."

**"Send him an owl fool. and hide that god damned book! Tsk, I wish I had Pride's abilities right now." **

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. DAMMIT!"

"Harry... w-we have to s-save her!"

"But how, we don't even know where the chamber is! And do you honestly expect us to be able to take on a basilisk?!"

**"...We shall assist you in your quest."**

'Why?'

**"DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS! ... The Myrtle ghost, she died around the last time the chamber was opened did she not? Begin your questioning with her..."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Who... Are you?"

"A memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years."

"Tom Riddle? Voldemort?"

"Oh, you know who I am then? A pity, I had hoped to reveal myself in a more... dramatic fashion."

_#Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!#_

...

_#Kill him.#_

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Astounding isn't it, how quickly the venom permeates the body?"

**"The book, stab it."**

'Why?'

**"Just do it!"**

"What are you doing, wait ... NO!"

...

"AAAAARGH!"

/ PAGE BREAK /

"...Sir, how exactly did Voldemort preserve himself in the diary?"

"Again dear boy, you ask questions I cannot answer, fear not dear boy, I will prevent another one of them from ever entering the castle again."

'He's not going to tell me? But why?'

**"I agree with him, this knowledge, it disgusts even me."**

'You know?'

**"And I shall inform you, when I deem you ready. Now, didn't you want to free that elf?"**

"Sir? I was wondering if I could have that?"

...

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

'What shall I do?'

**"Bond him, devoted servants are always useful, and well treated elves are astoundingly loyal."**

"Dobby, how would you like to be my elf?"

_The look on the face of the little house elf would have even made the dour Severus Snape crack a smile._


	10. Reminiscence

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

_#Parseltongue#_

**"Wrath was the emption that defined us when we were wrong, thus to get a beginning grasp of my power, a large amount of anger is required."**

'But, like you said, I possess none of the seven in abundance, how can I access your power?'

**"The answer is in the question boy, you possess wrath, just not much of it, it is merely a question of drawing it out."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"... If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup."

'That... Bitch!'

**"That's it boy! Play on your wrath! Draw on my power!"**

"... Honestly Vernon, I'm surprised you-"

_The beastly growl and ominous aura coming from the boy was enough to alert even the inebriated Marjorie Dursley that something was definitely not quite right._

"Boy, I think its time you went to bed."

"Nonsense Vernon, the little brat is probably filled with pride at the mention of his parents, scum that they were."

_But that line proved to much for the boy's restraint, with a roar an ominous red shroud began to cover him, settling over him like a cloak, with two pointed ears atop his head and two tails, waving about behind him. He approached the woman, slowly, and began to sing._

"Poor little Dursley got it into her head, that I will taker her insults and just go to bed"

_He grabbed her round the neck, the others petrified with fear, were unable to move. Looking into his eyes, the woman saw only one thing behind those red slitted irises, her own death... Wait! Red slitted irises?_

"B-boy, y-your eyes, what's happening with your eyes URK!"

_But lost in his rage, Harry could only continue to sing, while slowly increasing pressure on her neck._

"Poor little Dursley, I'm not going to bed, no little Dursley I only see RED!"

_And with that final exclamation the pressure on the woman's neck was vastly increased and all that could be heard was growling and spluttering. _

"Boy... Harry please. You'll kill her."

'Kill?!'

**"Oh? You can keep your sense of self even after accessing my full power? Impressive."**

'I... don't want to kill'

_And with that, the shroud vanished, and with it, the sense of dread. Shortly after, the boy fled. Where to? The Dursley's Never found out, nor did they want too, they feared for quite some time, the boy would return and enact his vengeance on them all._

/ PAGE BREAK /

"I must say Mr. Potter, the accidental magic you did was quite impressive, to not only leave burns like that without killing your Aunt, but also not setting off our detectors, why if the Headmaster not informed us, we wouldn't have known anything occurred at all!"

"Erm, thank you minister? Am I in trouble"

"Nonsense dear boy, for your magic to react like that you were obviously in danger. Still that showed them eh? I have taken the liberty of paying for your stay with Tom over the summer, try not to get into to much trouble eh Harry?"

"I won't, thank you minister."

"You are most welcome Mr Potter, now I must bid you goodnight."

"Of course, goodnight minister."

/ PAGE BREAK /

'Runes and Care of Magical Creatures? Why those two? And why should I even listen to you? You nearly made me kill Aunt Marge!'

**"I did? Boy I gave you my power, if there was no rage I could not have amplified it, and that singing? Child that was all you. Still you managed to suppress two tails, that is no small feat."**

'Tails?'

**"Do you not recall... Of course you don't recall what you looked like. When accessing my power you begin to take on some of my features. Use half my power and you obtain a shroud with fox ears and a tail, all my power and you obtain a second tail."**

'And if I use less than half?'

**"Your features become more animalistic. I shall assist you in learning control and restraint of my power, once we reach your school."**

'I see, thank you. Gluttony?'

**"Hm?"**

'Why Runes and Care?'

**"Divination is only useful for those who possess the sight, you do not. Arithmancy is, from looking at your memories something you would not excel in. Magical creatures are useful, especially in potioneering and as guardians, while your mother always spoke fondly of the many uses of runes."**

'You knew my parents?'

**"I was your father's cloak, I did not interact with him as I do you, though I did partially influence him..."**

_The vulpine grin on Gluttony's face was almost visible to the young wizard. But he did not care as Wizard and disembodied spirit spent most of the night discussing various things, such as lessons, pranks, and the parents of the young orphan. This discussion sparked a bond between the two, this bond will have ramifications none will have forseen, except for one. A blonde haired prankster with a sunny disposition and tendency to invent the impossible..._


	11. Despair

My muse has been absent, I apologise for that, this chapter isn't quite up to snuff but it's been a while. The next couple of chapters should be relatively easy to write however :)

"Speech"

"**Demonic Speech"**

"Techniques"

'Thoughts'

_Narrative_

_#Parseltongue#_

/CHAPTER START/

"So, this Black character is after me? Why I wonder."

**"It matters not why, only that he is dangerous, be careful young one danger does seem to be attracted to you."**

...

"Professor R.J Lupin. I imagine he will be ... Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes Hermione, but something seems, off, about him, don't you think?"

'What is this feeling, it feels almost...?'

**"Feral. Like those cursed by the snake."**

'Snake? What snake? Voldemort?'

**"No, Orochimaru, someone far worse than your Voldemort, long dead too, fortunately."**

"-rry. Harry!"

"Hmm what?"

"Honestly Harry, Ron and I were just saying he seems a bit dishevelled, not exactly dangerous."

"I guess you're right."

...

"We're stopping? But we can't be there yet?"

**"This cold, it is not natural, be wary."**

...

"What was that?"

"It was a dementor, searching the train for Sirius Black."

**"A foul entity, one I have not had the pleasure of meeting. The professor managed to repel it with for of light technique, investigate."**

"Professor, how did you drive it away?"

"It's called a Patronus Charm, I'm sorry children but I must consult the driver... Eat, you'll feel better."

/ PAGE BREAK /

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"That Ron is a hippogriff."

**"I am in perfect agreement with your friend, who bred a horse and eagle? Not even Naruto would be able to do that!"**

'Naruto?'

**"A dear friend of mine, when I was whole."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

"So Professor? Will you teach me the Patronus?"

"I will Harry, but after Christmas, I have some... Errands, to attend too."

/ PAGE BREAK /

'Gluttony, why can't I use your power against these things?'

**"They deal in emotion, they drain the wrath from you before you can even try and harness it, until you can control your emotions, my power is less than useless against these things."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

**"I truly am surprised Black went for the loud one, you two look nothing alike."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

'That's a strange dog. Might be that Grim Trelawney was harping on about.'

**"Indeed it could - DEMENTOR! HARRY WAKE UP!"**

/ PAGE BREAK /

**"You passed out again."**

'I can see that, I need those damn lessons.'

/ PAGE BREAK /

**"This map, is astounding."**

...

**"Child, Harry, be calm."**

'How Gluttony, how could he betray them? HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!'

**"Betrayal is harsh, I know this, but you cannot pursue him, he is dangerous, promise me."**

'I promise.'

/ PAGE BREAK /

"... AND SERVANT AND MASTER SHALL BE REUNITED ONCE MORE!"

**"That, may have been a legitimate foretelling, beware, Black may be planning something."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

**"Lupin is in league with Black? This I did not forsee, draw on your rage."**

' Oh believe me, **I plan too!'**

"What the - ? Incarcerous!"

"Harry! Be calm! Sirius is innocent, and we can prove it! 5 minutes, that's all I ask."

/ PAGE BREAK /

**"I would advise taking his offer, he seems sincere and anywhere is better than your current residence."**

...

**"Harry! Our souls are being dislodged! Your Patronus! Use it!"**

/ PAGE BREAK /

'So... ever travelled back in time before?'

**"..."**

'Gluttony?'

**"Fatigued... Need rest..."**

/ PAGE BREAK /

'After all that, Pettigrew still got away, still, at least Sirius is free.'

**"That ordeal with the dementor... Weakened me... I will be unresponsive while I recuperate. Grow strong, you will be unable to access my power during this period."**

'School's out, but I'll do my best. Heh I wonder what'll attack us next year?"

**"..."**

/CHAPTER END/


	12. Poll Result

The poll result is up, I shall abide by your wishes and continue with this story.

First half of GoF will be up in a few days hopefully.


End file.
